BLANK NOTE
by Yin Niy
Summary: "Blank Note?" Light flipped the book open and the rules inside was filled with blank spaces. The only one that didn't have any missing spaces in it read 'For the Note to be useful at all, you must fill in all the blanks. The words must be real, and the rules cannot contradict each other.' Light decided he could ask the internet for some ideas.
1. Blank Note

Light sat at his desk and flipped open the notebook he had found at the school. The pages were empty, but there was some writing on the inside of the front cover. He didn't need to ruin his image by standing in the middle of the school field reading a book, so he brought it home with him. This reminded him of Mad Lib. But what could it hurt to try? He read the rules that lined the black note with white letters in a goth style format…

BLANK NOTE

The human's whose name is written in this note will _.

The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's _ in mind when writing their name. This is to prevent other _ with the same name.

If the cause of _ is written within 40 seconds of the name, it will happen.

If the cause is not specified, the human will simply _.

The Note can only work within the _-day window (in the human calendar).

Light read on, the rules were pretty basic. He found some extra rules on the back as well, also with blanks in them. The notebook was in English, so it is possible that a foreign exchange student dropped it. Well, considering it seemingly fell out of the sky it might be more possible if someone threw it off the roof?

The notebook called to him. What would he do with this if it did work? What would he even write down in the rules? Happy Note? School Note? Ugh. Those were terrible and were bound to be boring. Well, there's nothing like asking people on the internet for advice.

*******.**

**A/n: Yeah, after seeing so many different Notes, I decided 'why not try and hit all the Notes in one story? These are just going to be little drabbles/snippets/oneshots that I do when I have writers block or when I feel like it. The ratings and size will vary, so just check the top of each chapter.**

**If you have an interesting, boring, or an idea for a Note, please, I HAVE NO LIMITS! (Even some yaoi or yuri is welcomed. (It doesn't have to be yaoi or yuri though)(It is welcomed)))**

**Just send something in.**


	2. Tickle Note

**Tickle Note**

**The human's whose name is written in this note will have the sensation of being tickled.**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Light Yagami, Sayu Yagami**

**Genre: Siblings, Humour**

Light placed the Note in his desk drawer for the time being. No real need to rush things, he could always find inspiration from somewhere. Light smiled lightly to himself with a sigh, here he was getting his hopes up for something that probably didn't exist. Idiotic.

Light needed to just ignore the tingling urge that seemed to be growing slowly stronger. He turned on the tv on his desk and began watching the news. Something about a cat and a dog getting along. Light quickly lost interest and opted for studying. Tests were something he would need to brush up on, well, not _need_ need, but it couldn't hurt. He pulled out a few text books, some regular notebooks that he didn't pick up off the ground, and a pen. He looked over at his boring text book, and then there was a shout.

"Liii-iiiight!" his younger sister, Sayu, screamed as she burst in to the room. He screamed when she leapt at his and he fell from his seat and fell on the floor, his sister using him as a cushion as she tightened her hold around her neck. She was able to sneak in to the room without being noticed until the last moment. Okay, no, she just ran in head first. It still worked regardless and scared her brother senseless.

"What is it, Sayu?" He asked when he regained his composure, which was kind of useless when he was pinned on the floor by his little sister. Sayu loosened her hold, holding herself up with her hand on her brother's trapped shoulders, and smiled down at her brother innocently.

"I wanted to see what my favorite big brother was up to in his room all by his lonesome." She giggled. Light raised a brow and smirked before he twisted his body in a way that threw Sayu off him a good foot away, and then got himself back up on his own feet. He smirked playfully at his little sister, who was pouting on the floor and was sporting a convincing puppy-dog look.

The older of the two smiled brotherly and offered his hand to help his sister back to her feet. Sayu frowned at the ever-so-princely brother that she can call her own. She sometimes felt inferior than him, but she knew it was normal to feel jealous of older siblings, so she usually ignored such feelings. When she looked at facts, he was a perfect older brother who never picked any type of bickering fights and helped her whenever she needed it, be it troubles with school or reaching the top shelf. She smiled and accepted her brothers extended hand with a new found smile. Yeah, she had to be happy for her brother. She'll one day be as smart as him when she reaches his age, she thought with a roll of her eyes. She was perfectly aware of how smart her brother was.

"So what did you come bursting in here for, Sayu?" Light asked after he gracefully took a seat back on his fancy desk chair. Sayu took her own seat on her brother's bed and crossed her legs and leaned forwards with an exciting smile on her face.

"Didn't you know, Big Brother?" she rolled her eyes at his expression that read '_Me? Not knowing something? You must have the wrong brother.' _She continued nonetheless. "Dad's going to be home tonight!" Sayu enthused.

Light smiled and said, "That's good to hear."

Sayu nodded, "Yup! And guess what?"

Light blinked in confusion. She knew he was just humoring her for the most part, but she ignored it. "Mom says you have to help her." Light then rolled his eyes, mimicking her previous action.

"Wasn't it my turn yesterday?" He asked. Sayu felt something twitch in her eye. SHE was the one who did chores yesterday! "I mean, I'm pretty sure I recall doing the dishes and setting up the table yesterday…" he continued.

Sayu pouted, "HEY! I, I repeat, -I- was the one who helped with dinner last night!"

Light continued looking ignorant, "Preee-eeety sure it was me."

That's it.

Sayu lunged for her brother and knocked him off his high horse, chair, whatever, and shook him by the front of his shirt. "NO! No no no no!" She repeated. Then she was taken aback when Light poked her in the sides.

CURSES! Her one weakness!

"EECK!" she squeeled as her reflexes kicked in, in attempt to save her. No good, she lost her balance and was now on the floor being attacked relentlessly by her older brother who wouldn't stop ticking her.

"AHAH AHAHA AH AHA STOP I SWEAR! AH HAHA!" Tears were streaming from her eyes. Her brother only stopped when she really started having a hard time breathing. She got up and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Jerk." She pouted.

Light then cupped his ear, "I hear mom calling me. I'll see you later, Sayu." And off he went, leaving Sayu alone in his room. Sayu stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure. Mom didn't call him, liar. She sat there wallowing in self-pity for another moment until she decided to get back at her brother by snooping around his room. Surely he had something in here that she could use against him next time he tried to pull a stunt like that.

The young girl began looking under the bed, for secret tunnels behind posters, and finally went through his desk drawer. Huh, there was a notebook here in French…or was it English? Hmm, it was difficult for her to tell the difference between those two… She took it out and looked it over briefly. There were blank spaces between some of the characters, longer than necessary. Underneath it she found a diary, journal if you prefer, and she decided to just take them both. She can read the journal now and translate the other one later.

After dinner, Sayu was in her room translating the English Notebook with her translating dictionary. It didn't take too long for her to understand what the book was explaining. To her knowledge, her brother would never write something like this. A book that could make stuff happen, anything you want happen? Not possible. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

But what to write…

Sayu had a flashback to earlier today when Light had tickled her relentlessly. Ooh, the nerve of that guy. When she tried to poke HIM in the ribs after dinner, he didn't even flinch. Not even when she was tickling his neck or tummy!

She then knew what to do.

The human's whose name is written in this note will have the sensation of being tickled.

Sayu finished filling out all the menial rules with the help of her English/Japanese dictionary. The only rule she needed was the one that made it so the tickling sensation would last for forty seconds. Heh heh heh…

The young girl looked over at her digital clock, darn, it was nearly midnight. There was no way she could get away with writing Light's name in the Tickle Note at this hour. She would need to do it while in front of her parents, or even better, while he was in public. She decided to wait the tortuous hours until morning came, and she dreamt of a certain Light Yagami bowing at her feet whilst begging for mercy.

"Morning, Sayu!" Her mother greeted her as she entered the kitchen, "You're certainly up early this morning."

Sayu smiled with a shrug of the shoulders, "Yeah, I slept pretty good last night." She sat down and ate some breakfast that he mother made. The two quietly waited for the rest of the family to wake up for breakfast as they talked about menial things, school, homework, afterschool programs, and such.

Steps were heard coming down the stairs, two if her ears were anything to go by. She turned and saw the two men of the house rush down the stairs, her father struggling to get his last sock on, and Light calmly striding behind him.

"Morning!" She and her mother greeted at the same time. Light waved a polite 'good morning' back and Soichiro nodded with a smile. They all ate breakfast as they normally did, aside from the fact that Sayu would randomly giggle every so often. It was pretty much just written off as Sayu being a happy girl.

Fools.

Light would be the first to learn his lesson.

Breakfast was over, everyone was headed off to their own destination, Light being the first to go. He was ready to go out the door when suddenly he shouted and collapsed to the floor.

"ARGH! AH!" He shouted as he rolled around on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself. He was holding back his deep breaths as little 'hee…heee...' came out every once in a while.

"Light! What's wrong?!" Soichiro shouted as he was kneeling beside his son, attempting to find out whats wrong. "Where does it hurt?!"

"AH HAH HAH HAH!" he then shouted his laughter for the whole world to hear, and Sayu was sure this laugh must've scared a few of the neighbors for sure.

This lasted for about a minute, which is a lot longer than one might think, before Light finally calmed down. He inhaled deeply several times before standing up and brushing himself off.

"I apologize for my outburst," He said with a shamed look on his face, "I don't know what came over me."

"Light, are you sure you're alright?" his mother asked.

He nodded, "Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly to his family, "I need to get to school now. See you all later." And like that, he left.

Sayu chuckled and ran upstairs to her room, telling her parents she needed to grab her backpack for school. She ran to her desk side drawer and opened it to reveal the Tickle Note and grinned with a shadow covering her face. She flipped to the first page which read;

'_Light Yagami will feel as though he's being tickled in the kitchen at 7:45 while all the residents of the house are present. He will then go back to being his regular self once it's done._

Sayu chuckled in her room and slid to the ground, her back against the closed door. She could change the world with this, for better or worse, she could change the world! She can control how people feel! Stop crimes while they're happening! Criminals would feel the sensation of being tickled and they would be stopped by the time they've recovered!

Sayu then scrunched her eyebrows together, who had time for that stuff? That plan would take a TON of dedication, and would take up even more of her own freee time. Sayu dejectedly shrugged and threw the Note somewhere on her messy floor and proceeded to get ready for school.

**Epilogue: Yagami Sayu never did tell anyone about the Tickle Note. She kept it secretly hidden and would occasionally use it on Light when she needed some revenge, and even on live shows every once in a while. There were a few small theories about these random bursts of tickle sensations, but it remained that. Theories. L didn't deem this case worthy his time and continued on his usual cases. Light researched it on his own time and came to the conclusion that it was some sort of ghost that haunted him and a few others. He never noticed the BLANK Note went missing, for the saying 'out of sight, out of mind' plays heavily.**

**Warning: Do not tickle people. It is an offense of the highest order and is not easily forgiven.**

**A/n: Light underestimates everything and everyone, so that's why he never suspected Sayu. **

**Next up: Sweet Note, starring L and Beyond!**

**The human's whose name is written in this Note will become sweet.**


	3. Sweet Note

**Sweet Note;**

**The human's whose name is written in this Note will become sweet.**

**Summary: L finds a Blank Note. Due to being sugar deprived, he creates a Sweet Note. **

**Rating: T for questionable cannibalism, and swearing.**

**Genre: Humour, Parody, Character Stereotypes, Over Dramatization, Dark.**

**Character: L, Beyond**

**A/n: **_***scratches head***_** I should really work on my other story...**

* * *

><p>'<em>This world is boring<em>.' A little boy who sat in a crouch at a local park thought while on a swing. He was exercising his brain by counting each grain of sand, which was about as much fun as it sounded. It gave him something to do while Wammy forced him outside. He'd been meaning to go to the park for the last little while, but the internet was just too intoxicating. It was like it was forcing him to stay inside and solve these different cases police around the world were unable to do. Shame, it came so easily for him. It wasn't his fault his plans to go outside had been put off for months.

L, the little boy who was sitting on the swing set and assessing his situation, realized that the lollipop he was munching at was now nothing but a stick. A stupid, plastic, unrecyclable stick. L then made another realization. He was ten minutes away from the House and he had only one piece of gum left, and said gum would only last a few moments before it became nothing more than a flavourless wad. This was quite the predicament. L called B, who was another current resident of the House.

When the one on the other side picked up, L was quick get to the point, "B, you need to get over here."

"L, I don't want to go over there" B mimicked his tone in an overdramatic droning way.

Ugh, L did not have time for this. However funny it might be on a sitcom; this was eternally frustrating when it was done nearly ten times a day. His sitting position, his clothing, hair, and other small details being mimicked by this 'B'. L let it slide for now and then promptly ordered B to arrive at his location to help him with his predicament.

"-and make sure to get here soon! I'll meet you half way." L instructed before hanging up, leaving B no room for disagreement. He hopped off the swing and padded his way through the loose sand. Darn, maybe he should wear flip flops or sandals on hot days like these. The sand was torturous to walk on, and the pavement didn't make things easier.

L then heard bells. It meant his time way up. The end was here. L fell to the ground as he felt the heat begin cooking him, literally boiling his blood, his meaty insides were cooking and were soon to be overcooked.

He saw something dark plunk on the ground in front of him. Everything was hazy, including the dark item that was in front of him. Was it sweet? Or better yet, a new form of cake? L used the last of his strength to drag himself a foot towards the item. L soon found himself resting his head on the item as he caught his breath, being sugar deprived was exhausting.

When the young man finally got the will power to look at the object, he saw a notebook with BLANK NOTE on it. Hmm, interesting. L wearily lifted the first page and inspected the rules inside with blanks in them. Hmmm, he thought again. Hmmm….

His stomach grumbled, and L took this as a '_We're dying from starvation, good bye'_. Hurriedly, the boy took out a pen from nowhere and filled in the blanks with words such as 'sweet' 'edible' 'forever'. He then, with his dying strength, wrote;

'_The grass underneath_ ***a name had been scribbled out beyond recognition by the time this story was documented*** _becomes sweet and edible.'_

L couldn't wait the forty seconds and ate the grass anyways. He spit it out and tried again, failing once more with the plain, bitter grass. He waited again, which could've been hours in L's head, before trying. His head was now just on the ground, the grass taunting him as it made imprints on his cheeks. What if this thing doesn't even work? Then his last actions would've been writing in rules when he could've been writing his will. Darn it. L opened his mouth and tilted his head slowly and lazily to reach the grass with his tongue. Might as well try one last time.

L's reached and even put in the effort to stick is tongue out further than possible, trying one last time to reach for the grass. He could make it, just a little more.

He got a nibble.

It was terrible.

And it had to of been over a minute.

L used another last bit of strength (he seems to have a lot of them) and spat out the grass, then angrily reached for the Sweet Note to reread the rules. Wasn't this supposed to make things sweet?!

Something something **BECOMES SWEET** blah blah **WHEN WRITTEN DOWN** hnnnnnnnnn **HERE**.

Seems straightforward enough. Why hadn't it worked though? Stupid thing, he chucked the book in a random direction in his monotonous rage, and it coincidentally hit the boy he had called previously to come fetch him. You might wonder 'Why didn't he call Wammy?' For obvious reasons, obviously. Wammy was the one who forced him in this outdoor prison, and would probably resort to keeping him out with a broom if that was what it took.

Anyways, back to the now.

"Is this my gift for helping you in your time of need?" B chuckled as he picked up the notebook with his free hand, his other hand carrying a plastic bag filled with…something. "Blank Note." He read aloud. B opened the pages and looked over the rules written on the inside. "The human's whose name is written in this Note will… L, what were you trying to write here?" B asked before shoving the book in L's face.

L was not impressed, "Obviously, B," He explained in an annoyed tone, "That says '_becomes sweet_.'"

"Dude, it looks nothing like that."

"Obviously," L repeated, "You cannot read Russian." Why had he written it in Russian again? Oh yeah, his deprivation of strawberries. Speaking of which… "Argh!" he yelled as he clutched his stomach and rolled on the ground. "B, hear my last words, and write them down if you can…" he waited with a squinted eye to watch as B did nothing of the sort, "why are you not taking notes? This is my will."

Said young man rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You're not dying, Drama Queen."

L pouted and closed his eyes in frustration, "Yes I am." He said stubbornly.

"No. You're not."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

"Well, your gut it wrong. Tell Wammy that this is mainly his fault for forcing me out here on this hellish day-"

"-actually, this might be the best weather we've had all year."

"-and next time, he should listen to the genii. He doesn't qualify as a genius anymore, so he-"

"-But I just saw him repairing the human sized washing machine that he made for you-"

"-never again shall he be the one to take charge. I declare here, that Roger is now the new charge of Wammy house!"

"…"

"…"

"Is that all?"

"That is all." L confirmed.

"Well, if you feel like living," Beyond said good heartedly whilst smiling, "I have a bag of chips and a soda I picked up on the way here."

L moped some more, how dare B get him _soda_ and… and _chips_. Those were commoner's food, things people ate because they were poor. He leered at the other boy, "I don't eat junk, Beyond…" he snarled his name out, baring his teeth.

This didn't seem to faze B in the slightest, "Yeah yeah," he waved his hand dismissively while digging the chips out, "You looked pretty ready to eat grass a moment ago, so chips should be fine. You want ketchup or barbeque flavoured?"

L was furious! How could Beyond even dare to THINK about getting him chips, then to get him flavoring flavored chips?! The nerve! In a frenzied haze, L snatched the Blank Note from B's loose grasp and starting writing with a pen that appeared from nowhere.

'_Beyond Birthday will taste like sweet strawberry jam.'_

L let the book fall out of his grasp once he was done and began counting under his breathe. This was it. He was going to eat Beyond, and it was no one's fault but his. If he had just brought strawberries or cake, none of this would've happened. So no, this was not L's fault in the least that he would literally eat B. It was B's fault.

Beyond watched all of this with genuine concern. Is L always like this when he goes outside? If so, he should probably inform Mr. Wammy about it. The way L was counting down was nearly ominous, and the way he was looking at B made his skin crawl, and not in a good way.

"Hey, buddy," B tried in a slow voice as though he were handling a dangerous animal, "what's going on in that amazing mind of your?"

L slowly licked his lips, "Twenty-three. Twenty four. Twenty-five…" he continued.

Beyond rubbed his nose, "Um, want me to count with you?" when L made no move against it, Beyond joined in on the counting.

"Thirty-six. Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Fort-HEY!" Beyond shouted, breaking the unison when L tackled him to the ground and pinned him. L was straddling his waist, holding both of Beyonds hands pinned to his chest, and L then bent down and began chewing at B's arm.

Beyond had no idea what to make of the situation.

The older, meaning L, of the two seemed somewhat hesitant to bite at first, but he seemed to take Beyond's lack of reaction as an invitation to bite down harder.

**CHOMP**

Okay, that one broke the skin. Beyond brought his legs up to hook under L's arms when he started licking the bite, then flipped him off his body. L's head connected with the freshly rolled grass, probably leaving him with nothing more than a little headache that'll go away in two minutes.

"I must say, that… **hurt**." He said with a strained voice as he rubbed his head. Beyond looked at the other with guilt and rushed to his side.

"I'm so sorry!" he shouted as he helped L sit up as properly as he could. He grabbed one of the cold soda's from his bag and pressed it to the spot L was rubbing, "There, is that better?" he asked with worry. "I am SO so sorry!" he repeated.

"B, that's enough." L sighed, pushing Beyond away.

"No, I'm super sorry. Is there anything you need, or-or… wait…" Beyond blinked, seeming to of realized something.

L apparently realized this at the same time as Beyond, then he had a look of concern on his face. "B," he paused, "I believe this is the first time I've heard you apologized. Ever."

Beyond looked just as appalled. Then, almost like a snap of some strange magic, B smiled charmingly and waved his hand dismissively, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about me. But are you alright?"

L had a look of shock on his face. "B, what happened?" L nearly shouted at Beyond's statement to give him no attention. Beyond is always looking for attention, bad or good, any chance he got, especially L's attention! The two were certain something was going on now.

They sat there wondering what was going on when Beyond asked, "So why were you writing in that notebook before you pounced me?" B asked with an innocently sweet voice.

The notebook laid where L had tossed it right after he finished writing down whatever he wrote. Beyond slowly went to grab it, but then L, once more, leapt. He covered the book with his body, blocking B from even sneaking a glance at what was written. This action only made Beyond more suspicious, "L," he cooed, "may I see what you wrote?"

The Notebook remained behind L's protective stance, which was him resembling a giraffe spreading it's legs while keeping them straight but keeping his body close to the ground. B crouched down to L's eye level and smiled, but deep down, the detective could feel the inner anger that radiated from the boy.

"L, I promise I won't get angry," he assured, resting his hand gently on L's shoulder and tilted his head cutely. This technique usually worked when he was at the House.

Too bad it didn't work on L.

"It's of no importance." He sighed, still hovering the Note and hopefully away from B's eyes…

Beyond sniffled and wiped at his eyes, which again surprised them both. "This is the first time you've cried…" he noticed. Not even when Beyond's parents were reported dead, Beyond was merely silent for a couple of weeks. Same whenever he got injured, he would scream it off, but he was never witnessed CRYING! L reluctantly sat up to his own usual crouch and hesitantly gave B the notebook, causing the younger to immediately lite up.

"Thank you! I know how much this must mean to you, and I really appreciate it!" he said hastily before flipping the book open to the first page to come face to face with an entry with L's messy scrawl.

'_**Beyond Birthday will taste like sweet strawberry jam.'**_

Beyond didn't know what to make of this. He looked over the inside of the cover to see a bunch of rules that reminded him of a mad-lib, and it seemed as though L filled in the blanks with words such as 'pleasant', 'sweet', and 'sugary'. The result wasn't in any way humours like how most of these Libs were supposed to be.

Above his own name was L's name with a sentence stating that the grass underneath him would be sweet and edible? Strange. Wait. L was eating a handful of grass when he found him… something was going on…

L watched as the gears ticked in Beyond's eyes, witnessing the boy slowly put the pieces together of what was happening. He had to act all sweet and caring…

Damn L and his misconception!

But he really is a nice guy.

No he isn't!

But look at how sorry he looks.

He always looks like that.

"B, I really must apologize. If I knew that was going to happen, I probably wouldn't have done it." L grumbled, all thoughts of starving tossed in the wind.

"You know what? I'm glad I'm this way now, for I have turned over a new leaf! It's extremely wonderful!" Beyond exclaimed. He fluttered around like he was happy but his eyes said murder.

"Yes, this is a nice change, isn't it? I can tell you're happier this way." L said, purposely pushing buttons.

"It's such a…" Beyond struggled for words, fighting the sickeningly sweet thought's that invaded his brain, "…nice change…"

"I like the new you."

B wanted to be angry at L but his body refused to act with his hidden emotions

"I know what you're thinking, '_I hate this'_ or _'I won't do this'_, but don't worry you will eventually learn to cope with being a submissive person. You never were meant to become a dominant anyways." L shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, how he loved pissing off his peers.

"I would never," he growled, "unless someone asked politely," he added with a sweet smile, "but I would never be in a submissive situation. I wouldn't even stop at a red light, in fact I would stop at a green one instead to show my dominance!" he declared with an accusing finger pointed at the cause of his distress then threw the Sweet Note on the ground in front of L before hastily picking it up, brushing it off, then politely handing it to L.

"Really B? Do you really believe that will really happen? Oh well but there's nothing you can do to change yourself you're stuck like this."

"Really? Well I hope your day goes splendid, and maybe you could come up with something to help me because you're so smart?" B asked, half way in the motion of getting on his knees to beg when he realizes he DOESN'T want to do that and got back up.

"Well, perhaps destroying it would help…" L mused to himself as he turned face and motioned Beyond with his finger to follow him, and the nicely combed hair boy did just that with a skip in his step.

When they return to the House, L is quick to go to the kitchen and stuff everything edible in his mouth with a few simple motions as BB watched in horror. After that, L dismissed Beyond and told him that he'll burn the Notebook soon and Beyond should go spend his day as he pleased, and the Birthday Boy spent his day playing merrily with orphans.

Inside L's room, the detective-in-training slapped the Note down on top of the desk with unresolved intentions. L saw what had happened when it was used, and it really wasn't of much use. If he used in on criminals, then his source of entertainment would decrease greatly, and is he used it on people he didn't like then it would become obvious to Wammy or Roger that it was him, or even Beyond if he had the guts to do anything about it. With a roll of the shoulders, L grabbed a lighter from one of his drawers and lit the book. The flames grabbed at the notebook and spread across it instantly, and with yelp, L tossed the thing into a nearby trashcan and watched as the slowly but quickly turned to ash.

Unknown to the scrawny insomniac, Beyond had somehow felt the Notebook burning, and clutched his head and screamed. After this, Beyond's mind wasn't set straight. He began hearing noises, voices, screams, and other things no one else could hear. He was even seeing visions of his past, and he wanted to scream himself, but he wasn't built that way. No, because of that Sweet Note, it was impossible for him to get angry, greedy, or feel any type of self-pity. He would feel his true frustrated thoughts and feelings, but they were barely able to scratch at the door of his outer self. As an act of selfishness, he booked it to his designated room, packed a few necessities, wrote a quick note, and then left the residents.

L had headed for Beyond's room to tell him the news of the burned Notebook, and went to see if he was feeling back to his normal self.

"Hey B I burned that book. Just thought you would want to know." L said with an even, but loud tone as he knocked lazily.

But there was no answer from beyond the door.

"Hey. You listening? I said I burned it... at least tell me if you're back to yourself." L repeated getting inpatient

But again there was no answer.

"I'm coming in." L yelled.

He slammed to door open and to his surprise B was gone and clothes were thrown across the room. On the bed was a note that simply said

_-Fuck you, L…_

…_jk I love you. _

_This is why I hate you._

_Have a good day!-_

The L on the note was fancily drawn as if he was trying to mock L for his intelligence. L had never seen this gothic type font before, but it looked really cool.

'_Wow this is really well done, I think I'll use to for future reference_.' L thought to himself as he pocketed the note Beyond had left behind, dismissing the obvious fact that Beyond was still acting out of character and resumed his duties.

**Epilogue: After Beyond had run away, he made plans to get revenge by becoming The World's Greatest Criminal soon after L had been declared The World's Greatest Detective to prove he won't do as he's told! He needed at least a jar's worth of jam a day to survive, and it had to be strawberry. B didn't even like strawberries. He thought it would be symbolic in some way to burn himself the same way L burned the Note that had ultimately doomed his fate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Only eat grass when in extreme danger to starvation. Grass is not good for the body, and will make your stomach feel icky. <strong>

**A/n: L's a brat, but he just doesn't know any better. Credits to my brother for helping me with finishing this one.**

**Next: N/A**


End file.
